Alive and Kicking
by degrasse
Summary: Owen was dating Alli way before Drew started to. He still liked her and when he heard that Drew had hurt her... he had something in mind for him. Could this pain turn into pleasure and turn into more for Owen and Drew? Rape Owen/Drew in Chapter 1. In-progress.
1. Chapter 1

Drew had opened up the blue rectangular locker only to find a note in it. It seemed to have been slipped through the crack of the locker. Feeding his curiosity, he unfolded the white paper and found a few simple words. "Meet me in the boys' locker room after school. –Alli" The note was not in Alli's handwriting but in that moment, he wasn't exactly thinking about that. As he proceeded to his next period class, he thought about why Alli would want him to go to the boys' locker room after school. He knew no one would be there. Could she want to get back together with him? Only time will tell.

Before Drew knew it, the last period bell had rung and it was time for the Degrassi student body to dismiss for the day. He was just about to leave the school when he had remembered about the note. That single piece of white paper. He felt that it was best he left his school books in his locker. He didn't think this would take long. Opening the squeaky door into the locker room, he let out a "Hello?". It didn't seem anyone was in the locker room. Walking deeper into the seemingly deserted room, he looked for Alli when he heard a deep voice call him from behind. "Hey, Jerk." It sounded like Owen. Drew turned around to see Owen in a grey wifebeater and basketball shorts. Owen advanced towards Drew and Drew stood there in confusion. He thought about the note as Owen was rapidly approaching him and thought about how it wasn't in Alli's handwriting. Drew then realized Owen was the one who told him to meet him there. Attempting to run, Owen caught up to Drew and stopped him in his tracks. "Not so fast.", the larger teen paused. "You hurt Alli, and that's not okay." He pushed Drew up against a wall. Drew wanted Owen to let him go. "No, I really, I didn't…", he stuttered. "Well. Now it's your turn to hurt, isn't it?"

Owen unbuckled the belt to Drew's jeans and unfastened the button. He roughly pulled the material down and watched as they fell down to the ground. "What are you…?" Drew quickly caught on to what was happening. Owen devilishly grinned as he wanted to hurt Drew. In no way was Owen gay. He found no pleasure from doing anything with guys. But Drew had to hurt. And besides, Owen hasn't been with a girl in a while since Drew took Alli from him. It was payback. Owen's shorts began to tent as he started to get ready for the encounter and as his mind started to think about this really hot chick he saw on TV. He hastily pulled down his own basketball shorts along with his boxers. He stroked his unit once and pulled down Drew's black boxer briefs. Drew was wriggling, trying to get away and letting out little squeaks. Owen pushed him against the wall again, trying to get him to shut up. He twirled Drew around so his chest was pressed up against said wall. Drew tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Owen held down Drew's arms to the wall and used them as an anchor to hold himself up. Owen pressed his throbbing cock into Drew's warmness. "Aren't you going to use a con- OH" Drew's pleas interrupted by his own yelp of pain. "Shut up…", Owen murmured as he slowly thrust into Drew's hole. Owen was actually being considerate to Drew's pain, but not on purpose. Owen closed his eyes as he imagined doing this to Alli and his thrusts quickened. Grunting with every thrust, he imagined Alli's moans. Drew was writhing in pain but kept his screams quiet. He knew if anyone found out about this, everyone would think he's a loser and that he can't protect himself. Owen, shaking off his thoughts, brought himself back to reality. "Please…", Drew pleaded with Owen. "Shut up!", Owen shouted. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts, trying to hurt Drew as much as possible. He grabbed on to Drew's hair and started to pull his head back and forth. Owen's unit hit Drew's sweet spot and Drew moaned, the pain ebbing into pleasure. Owen started to pump his dick into Drew even harder and the pleasure for the both of them increased. After another minute of the violent intercourse, Owen's shaft exploded with the white liquid dispensing into the smaller teen. Owen started to pant and stood there recollecting himself, his unit still inside of the boy. Drew didn't make a sound… he wasn't sure about how to feel about this. Drew wasn't gay… or was he? After this experience, he had mixed feelings about his sexuality and Owen. Owen pulled out of Drew, lifting his shorts back up to his waist as Drew turned around to face Owen, his bottom half still bare. "You tell anyone about this… and I'll break your face." Owen mentioned to Drew. He pushed him back into the wall one more time and made his way out of the locker room. Drew's unit filled with pleasure and exploded onto the wall soon before Owen finished. Drew didn't want Owen to know. Drew picked up his jeans and buckled them again. He sat on the bench, thinking about what just happened. After about five minutes, he brought himself out of the locker room, heading for his house, his mind racing. "How do I feel about girls…?" he muttered to himself as he was walking home. "At least I could be alone in my room."


	2. Chapter 2

Drew had seen Owen in school the next day in school. He had passed him in the hallway and glanced at him. Drew did not want to see Owen or even talk to him. Owen made Drew question his sexuality. He couldn't believe that he actually liked what Owen did to him. It was meant to hurt him, and he knew that. Owen had glanced at Drew as well and smirked to himself. After school was over, he went to The Dot to be alone. Of course, he saw Owen there.

Owen was alone, doing homework. He was surprised to see him there alone; he assumed he would be with a friend or with a girl. Drew made his way over to Owen's table and sat down across from him. Owen didn't look up from the papers in his hand. "Go away." He stated bluntly. "I just want to ask you something." "If it's about yesterday, don't bother. I'll break your neck." Drew went ahead and asked it anyway. "Did you… like doing it to me?" Owen was on the defensive. It was known that he didn't like gay people and didn't spare anyone. He barely liked his own brother. "No! I'm not gay." He exclaimed quietly so Drew would get the point but so no one else could hear. Owen had some curious thoughts before but never acted upon them. How could he? He was supposed to be 'the big man on campus'. "Oh… I was just… wondering." Drew started to get up from the table when Owen dropped his papers on the table. "Hey.", he called out to Drew. "Why did you want to know? I don't think you were just wondering." Drew pondered his question and asked the larger teen to follow him. The hostility between Owen and Drew obviously decreased now that no one else he knew was around. Owen got up from the table, leaving his papers there, following the leader.

Drew brought Owen into a secluded alley behind The Dot. "Why are we here?" Owen asked a question. The distance between them was very small. His face met the other boy's face. "I just…" Drew started and smashed his lips into Owen's. After about five seconds, Drew pulled away with no resistance from Owen. "I just… I don't sway that way." Owen fibbed. He definitely felt energy between them, as did Drew. "Okay. I'm- I'm sorry." Drew apologized. "It's… fine. I'll leave you alone. You know where to find me if you need me." Drew patted Owen's shoulder and headed in the other direction. Drew started to head to his own house. Owen went back inside to the Dot and collected his papers. He wanted to get home. His mind started to think about what he felt between them. The electricity. He felt Drew's body heat radiate from him and he kind of liked it; however, he wanted to shake it off. There's no way Owen Milligan could be gay.


End file.
